Things Change
by LongLiveLaughter
Summary: This my first ever fanfic! It's the start of junior year for Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and Nico. They have to go through the pain in the ass that is high school. New relationships develope. Friends turn into more than friends. And they have to deal with the bitches of Goode High (aka Rachel and Luke) Btw this completely AU. Rated T because I don't know how to rate. Have fun! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

"THALIA, SLOW DOWN!" This girl is trying to kill us! It was the first day of junior year, and we were late. Like, _really_ late.

"DO YOU WANNA BE LATE, ANNIE?" It was more of a statement than a question. I'll admit, I'm an absolute nerd. Just the thought of being late on the first day of school makes me sick to my stomach. But this girl _seriously_ can't drive. And when she's driving 20 miles over the freaking speed limit (I'm not exaggerating. The speed limit is 50, and the meter that shows how fast you're going says 72) she drives like she's drunk!

"Why were you- WHOA -late, anyway?" I said while she swerved to avoid a taco truck. My emo (though she always denies it) friend usually picks me up at 7:15, but she didn't come until 7:45. I was just leaving my house to walk, but then she came driving down the street (almost running over me, I must add).

Her reply was mummbling something about her dad. I didn't press any further. I know bad her relationship with her dad is. Her dad, Zeus Grace, is the owner of Olympic Airlines. He's barely ever home because he's always in some meeting for the company. The little time he actually spends with his family is spent nagging Thalia about the way she dresses. I mean, sure she can look absolutely terrifying in her 'Death To Barbie' t-shirt (I really don't get why she hates Barbie so much. It's not like I like it, either, but she totally _despises _ it), black ripped jeans with a chain, and black eye liner that brings out her intimidating electric blue eyes. But he has no right to tell her how to look, considering he's rarely around.

Finally (after a lot of swearing from both Thalia, me, and the people we almost ran over), we made it to Goode High.

Luckily we both know where our home room is, so we ran through the empty hallways.

We made it to room 107: English with Mr. Blofis. Aka, my (other) best friend's, Percy, step dad.

When we came in, Mr. Blofis was in the middle of talking to the class. Thalia (being the oh-so subtle person she is) slammed the door open so hard that it bounced off the wall and hit me on the head.

"OWWW!" I glared at Thalia, then blushed when I realized everybody's eyes were on us.

"Ms. Grace, Ms. Chase. So glad you could join us. May I ask why you are late?" I could tell he was trying to sound stern, but I saw a hint of amusement in his warm brown eyes.

I exchanged a look with Thalia. I knew she didn't want people to know about her situation with her dad, so we needed another excuse. I say the first thing that came to my mind. "Overslept." But apparently Thalia thought the same thing because at the same time she says, "Traffic."

A few people snickered, causing my face to go redder. Thalia on the other hand, looks slightly annoyed. I tried to go along with what Thalia said and say, "Traffic." But, once again, we were thinking the same thing and she says, "Overslept."

Cue more snickers. Now Thalia just looks irritated. "We overslept then got stuck in traffic," she says quickly. I facepalmed. **(AN: OMG! MY FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE! Anyway, I've always loved it when people put facepalming in their stories. And now I get to do it! :)) **She's just making it worse.

Mr. Blofis raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question us anymore. "Very well. I do not want you two to be late again. Understood?" Before Thalia can open her mouth (I've known her long enough to know that she when she's irritated, she says things that make the situation worse, even though she doesn't mean to), I stomp on her foot.

"OW!" she shreeks and grabs her foot, followed by a glare pointed at me. I send her warning look, and we both nod at the teacher.

"Good. Now, go sit in the two empty seats in the back." He points to two seats right next to each other. Me and Thalia sit down, but not before earning a few wolf whistles.

"As I was saying before, this year I expect..." He kept going on about all the usual first-day-of-school stuff. When he finished, he told us we could talk until the bell rings. Thalia was ranting about how her mom wouldn't let her gauge her ears, **(AN: For those of you who don't know, gauging is like piercing your ear, except the hole is a lot bigger. I learned this from my good friend, Phoenix Sapphire)** when someone cleared their throat to my left. Thalia stopped talking and we both looked at whoever did it. And I swear, both of our jaws dropped straight down to Tartarus.

On the left was a guy who looked exactly like Thalia's type. He had on ripped black skinny jeans, a Linkin' Park **(AN: Love there song Runaway!)** t-shirt, a grey and black army jacket, and a skull ring on his left ring finger. He had lean muscles. Black and white Vans. Black shaggy hair, pale skin, and obsidian eyes. In other words, a guy that was so perfect for Thalia it wasn't even funny.

Then there was the guy on the right. Seeing him shocked me so much that I almost fell out of my seat. Black messy windblown hair, _very _buff (but not so buff that you think he only eats raw meat for breakfast or something) figure, tan skin. Dark jeans and navy blue vans. A sea green shirt that showed off his _amazing _musclesand matched his eyes perfectly.

His eyes. Dear _G__ods _his eyes. They swirled with so many different shades of green and just a hint of blue that they look like the ocean. All I want to do his drown in them.

They looked so different then they had at the begging of summer, that if it weren't for their eyes (and the guy on the left's emoness) then Thalia and I would have never recognized them.

Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson.

Before the summer, they were both very scrawny. Nico was so short that he look liked an emo ten year-old. Percy was, at least, an inch shorter than me. He wasn't as tan. Not _nearly_ as buff as he is now. And he had braces.

Now, they both had gone through _major _growth spurts. They have to be at least 5'10" now. They've filled out considerably. More tanned (except Nico, who is so pale that I don't thinks it's even possible for him to get a tan).

Thalia and I would've probably been gawking at them for hours, but the bell rang, snapping us back to earth.

When we got back to our senses, I jumped up and threw my arms around Percy, and Thalia threw hers around Nico.

Percy's strong arms enveloped me in warmth. "Nice to see you, too, Wise Girl." I had to stop myself from shivering when he whispered that in my ear. I rested my head on his hard chest, and listened to his steady heart beat. I breathed in and the smell of cookies and the ocean filled me with bliss.

I couldn't believe it was really him until he called me Wise Girl, a nickname that he gave to me a few years ago. At first it just irritated me, then over time I got used to it. But now, hearing him say it felt so amazing that I was instantly happy.

I've missed my Seaweed Brain.

Wait. _My_ Seaweed Brain? Where the heck did _that_ come from?

This is gonna be a long year.

**Ok! This is the end of the first chapter in my first ever fanfic! Gosh, I'm so proud of myself!**

**Since tomorrow is a Sunday, I'll try to do an update then. I'll Do my best to do the every-three-days update thing, but if I don't please please PLEASE don't be mad at me. My parents have been getting on me about my grades lately (which I really don't get because I'm an A-B student) so I might not be able to update as often as I want to. **

**So, to whoever took the time out of their day to read my fanfic, here's a virtual cookie (::) !**

**Thank you so much and please review and tell me what you think about my story and anything you want ne to do in it. **

**-LongLive**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

**Holy crap! I LOVE you guys! Thank you to all of you who read my little ol' story. 84 views and 5 reviews. **

**Wow. Just, wow. That might not seem like a lot to some people, but it is to me. Virtual cookies (::) for: allen r, PercyJackson is Seaweed Brain, pepsicola541, and Sizzlen' Dragon.**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!  
**

**Since I didn't do this the first chapter, I'll do it now.**

**MY FIRST EVER DISCLAIMER: Do I look like a middle aged dude named Rick Riordan? No I don't; you know why? BECAUSE I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Nico, Grover, and I were walking up the steps of Goode High. It's the start of junior year, and I'm already VERY freaked out.

No, its not because the taxi driver looked like he was drunk last night and was still VERY much hung over. It wasn't because Nico seemed to have gotten paler (if that's even possible). It's not even the fact that Grover shoved an entire enchilada down his throat and didn't even chew it. **(AN: I saw someone do that and it looked really disgusting.)**

No. It's because the minute I stepped out of the cab, people started staring at me.

I honestly don't know why. It's like every single person does a double-take every time they see me. I don't get it. It's not like I'm an alien. Heck, I'm not even new here! I've been going here for the past two years. All the people here never spared me a second look. But now, it seem like all they're able to do is look at me. Especially the girls.

It's beyond creepy.

We stepped inside the school.

And everybody was silent.

I looked at Nico and Grover, who looked about as freaked out as I felt.

Before we could do anything else, seven girls that I thought would never look at us, stood right in front of us.

You know those stereotypical popular girls you see on T.V. and movies? The ones who where way to much make-up and really tight clothes? The ones that thing they are so much better than everyone else because they have rich 'daddies'? The ones that have never heard the word 'no' in their lives?

Well, they are nothing compared to these people.

The leader of the group is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. **(AN: Before you read any further, you should know that I absolutely, without a doubt, hate Rachel. So be prepared for some serious Rachel-dishing) **She used to be a really good friend of mine. Artistic, funny. She was really fun to be around. She used to have frizzy red hair, freckles across her cheeks, and thought the idea of wearing make-up was so disgusting that she swore never to use it. She was a serious tom boy.**  
**

Now, she's barely recognizable. Her red hair is straight and looks almost fried. She wears so much make-up that she looks like she's made of plastic. You can't even see her freckles anymore. She got _way_ more girly. And the clothes... Gods. They are so short and tight that there's nothing about her body that's left to the imagination.

Her 'minions' (as Nico likes to call them) are Calypso Ogygia, Reyna Bellona, Khione White, Allison and Amber Lee (they're twins), and Madison Rushing. **(AN: Whoever gets the references in Calypso, Reyna, and Khione's names will get a virtual cookie (::) !)**

Rachel is at the front of the group, so she's standing directly in front of me. "Percy Jackson? Is that really you?" she says in an unusually high voice.

"Um. Yeah." How could she not now who I am. I mean, sure, I hit a growth spurt somewhere in June. And I got my braces taken off. But that's the only thing that's different. I think.

She and her 'minions' squealed so loud that Nico, Grover, and I had to clutch our hands over our ears. "Can you stop that?" Nico said while rubbing his ears.

Rachel strutted **(AN: Gross) **forward until she stood about one foot in front of me. Even with her black high heals on, I was about one head taller than her. Her expensive perfume smelled. Period. It doesn't smell good. It doesn't smell 'fresh' (I blame Silena for making me know that). It _smelled_.

She ran her finger up and down my arm. "So, Percy. It's been a long time since we've talked." _Yeah, who's fault is that?_ I thought bitterly. "We should really go out sometime and catch up!" She put on a really flirty smile and started batting her eyelashes. _What the heck?_

Luckily, the bell rang and I didn't have to give her an answer. I pulled Nico and Grover (who were epicly failing at trying not to laugh) by the collars of their shirts to our home room: English with my step dad: Mr. Blofis.

After we were seated towards the back, they burst out laughing.

"Gods Pe-Per-Percy! Y-you should- HAHAHA!- have seen y-you-your face!" Grover said in between fits of laughter. His curly brown hair was flying everywhere.

Nico was laughing so hard he fell out of his seat and started rolling around on the floor. Everybody who was already in the classroom (except Grover, who was trying to catch his breath) stared at Nico, who showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. So, being the awesome person I am, got out of my seat and calmly kicked him in his chest.

That got him to stop.

"OWWWWW!" he groaned. Now everybody was laughing at him. He slowly got up and went back to his seat, rubbing his chest and giving me a death glare.

"What the Hades was that for?" **(AN: Even though this is AU, all the people who are demigods in the books are obsessed with Greek Mythology)**

"You deserved it," I say simply.

Pau- I mean, Mr. Blofis walked into the room. Yeah, we live together. But he wants me to call him 'Mr. Blofis' during school hours. He should really go by his first name, though. There are a lot of people that think his name is 'Mr. Blow Fish'.

"Good Morning, class. As some of you know, my name is Mr. Blofis." He went on like that for a while until the door slammed open, and the entire class jumped.

The door bounced off the wall and hit a girl with long curly blonde hair on her forehead. "OWWW!" Wait. That voice sounds familiar.

There was another girl with black hair who has her hands on her knees and looks like she's trying to catch her breath.

I recognized her immediately. It's kind of hard to confuse my cousin with someone else. She's probably the only person on Earth who wears a 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt. And her electric blue eyes could scare the crap out of anybody.

Once I realized that the black-haired was Thalia, it hit me like a tidle wave who the blonde girl was.

Annabeth Chase.

Gosh, she's beautiful. Even more so than I remember. Her curly blonde hair that used to come down to her elbows now comes all the way down to the small of her back. Her (blame my teenage boy hormones) figure became way more curvy.

And her eyes. Her intelligent, intimidating stormy grey eyes that constantly look like she calculating the best way to kick your ass. Those eyes that pierce you and can read you like a book. You can't hide anything from that girl.

She's perfect.

But I mean that in a totally friendly way, of course.

I guess I might have zoned out, because now Annabeth is sitting in front of me, and Thalia is sitting in front Nico. Who, might I add, is staring at Thalia with an awestruck expression on his pale face. I guess I shouldn't judge him. I'm pretty sure I looked exactly like that when I saw Annabeth.

Not that it means anything.

Mr. Blofis tells us that we can talk, and I look at Nico. We have a silent conversation, then we both simultaneously look at Grover. Only to find him passed out on his desk. So me and Nico stand up, and walk over to Thalia and Annabeth.

Thalia looks really pissed off about something, and I'm about to give her some space when Nico clears his throat.

Thalia stops talking and they both look at us.

Just like everybody else in the past two hours, they stare at us with wide eyes. I lock eyes with Annabeth and can't help feeling like I'm drowning in her grey eyes.

They're not even a boring a grey. They're mixed with dark and light shades, and even some streaks of silver. They're the exact shade of the sky when a storm is about to come.

The bell rings, and without warning, Annabeth throws her tan arms around my neck, and Thalia throws hers around Nico. Annabeth nuzzles her head into my chest, and I wrap her in my arms. I can't help but bury my face in her hair. Her smell over takes me: lemons and cinnamon.

I don't want to let her go, but I have to. I know her, and she hates being late for class. So, reluctantly, I back away until we're an arm's length apart. I leave my hands on her waist, and she leaves hers on my shoulders. We just stand there, looking at each other. Her face is flushed, and I'm pretty sure mine looks the same.

Gods, I love those eyes.

Wait. _Love?_ Just forget I said that.

This is gonna be a long year.

**The end of this chapter!**

**Again, thank you guys SO MUCH for reading my story! You guys are the best!  
**

**I have a poll on my profile called "Who's POV do you Prefeer?" Answer that so I know who's POV to do next chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna try to put in an update on Wednesday, but if I can't, don't get mad! I'll just update on Thursday.**

**Don't forget to review! I absolutely LOVE reading what you guys have to say. And I practicly started crying when you guys said you like the story! So review and tell me what you want in the story, ask questions, what you want to happen, or give constructive criticism. JUST SAY SOMETHING!  
**

**Bye for now!**

**-LongLive**


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

**I am in a really bad mood.**

**My dad's getting on nerves, a girl on my bus is UNBELIEVABLY annoying, AND I WAS ALMOST DONE WRITING THIS CHAPTER UNTIL MY STUPID COMPUTER ERASED EVERYTHING! **

**At this point, I'm just about ready to brutally murder the next person/thing that messes with me.**

**I don't wanna take my anger out on you guys, so I'm gonna take it out on this chapter.**

**So get ready for your first experience with a pissed-off writer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I can't possibly own Percy Jackson because I just ripped off the owner's **** and chocked him with it.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV  
**

THAT BITCH THINKS SHE CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!

I am getting so _sick_ of her make-up caked face, slutty clothes, AND THAT FUCKIN' SMIRK!

I was perfectly happy when I punched that slutty bitch in the face.

* * *

_*Flashback to ten minutes ago*  
_

_I was at my locker putting some books away when I heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor._

_I looked behind me and almost gagged at what I saw behind me. Standing there were the bitchiest people alive: Rachel and her 'minions'._

_These people really make me sick. With their way to much made-upped faces and clothes that could barely pass for underwear._

_"Hi, Annie!" Rachel squealed in that obviously fake voice._

_I gave her a death glare, causing her 'minions' to back up a few steps. "Don't. Call. Me. Annie." I said, trying to control my voice. _'Calm down, Annabeth.' _I told myself. _'Don't do give her the satisfaction of getting you mad.'

_"Gosh, Annabeth," she said, amused. I could __practically __see the steam coming out of my ears. "I just wanted to give you a heads up?"  
_

_My anger was temporarily exchanged for suspicion. "Heads up on what?" I said slowly, narrowing my eyes._

_Her green eyes sparkled dangerously. "Oh. It's nothing, really. It's just that I would really hate to see you get your heart broken."_

_Now I'm just irritatingly confused. "Just say it, Red!" Again, she flinched at the name. _

_"Well, it's pretty obvious, Annabeth." I gave her a look that said 'Get to the point before I kick you where the Gods split you' She seemed to have gotten the message, because when she talked she didn't sound so peppy. "It's so obvious that the guy you like is in love with me."_

_What the Hades? "What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_She looked exasperated. "Goodness, Annabeth! Use that big brain of yours! Everybody knows that you have a crush on Percy Jackson. And, everybody knows that he has a crush on me," she said with that stupid smirk on her face.  
_

_I could feel my face heat up, but I don't if it was from embarrassment of anger. "First, I do not like Percy. Second, there is not a chance in hell that he would give two fucks about you__." Who the fuck does this girl think she is?_

_"Oh, Annabeth, we both know you're just kidding yourself. It's SO obvious that you like him. Everybody can see it; even him. He's just to nice of a guy to tell you that he's SO not into you. I mean, why would he like a bottle-blonde with color contacts, fake boobs, and an ego about as big as the stupid buildings that she wants to build."_

_Screw not getting mad. The moment my fist connected with her jaw (effectively wiping that damn smirk off her face), I felt so happy that I literally skipped off down the hall._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

That's how I ended up in my favorite corner of the library. It's in a secluded area that nobody ever goes to.

The minute I sat down on the carpet, leaning on a bookshelf, I started crying. Not sad tears; angry, frustrated tears

It's stupid, I know. Crying over that bitch. But, she just got me so mad! How dare she call me those things? How dare she try to tell me who I like?

She wasn't always like this, you know. There was a time (believe it or not) when we actually got along. When she didn't act like a total bitch.

It didn't last long, though.

I was the one who brought her into our little group when we were thirteen. It was the summer before freshmen year, and me and Percy were in a library (I dragged him there).

He had to go use the bathroom, so I started wandering around, not looking for anything in particular, when I found myself in the art section.

I spotted a book about Michelangelo on one of the shelves, and reached for it at the same time someone else did from the other side of the shelf. We both tugged at it for a little while, until I finally won. I was just starting to read the first paragraph when someone tapped on my shoulder.

Yes, it was Rachel. We started talking for a little bit, and I found out that she loves art. I can sort of relate, considering I love architecture.

We were exchanging phone numbers when Percy decided to make an appearance.

From there, I honestly don't what happened. When Rachel saw him, the look in her eye suggested she thought he was cute, which for some reason rubbed me the wrong way.

Of course, Percy (being the Seaweed Brain that he is) didn't notice, and invited Rachel to his birthday party.

She was immediately welcomed by our friends, but the friendship me and her had for about twenty minutes was gone.

And shortly after the beginning of the year, Rachel started showing her bitchy side.

I was yanked out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. When I looked at the screen, I saw Thalia's name.

I answered, even though I didn't want to, because I knew she was probably wondering where I was.

"Hello?"

"Ann- Annabeth! You've g-g-got to get here r-right now!" She was sobbing. My best friend. The most confident, strong person I know. Who hates showing weakness way more than I do, is sobbing.

I immediately panicked. "What's wrong, Thals? Did something happen?"

"We got into a car crash! Per-percy was driv-ving, Ni-nico was in the pass-passenger seat!" I just sat there in shock while she broke down. "HE-HE'S NOT BR-BREA-BREATHING!"

I didn't wait for her to anything else. I just shot up and ran.

* * *

**And that's why you don't piss-off a writer.**

**-LongLive**


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth

**Sometimes I surprise myself with how stupid I can be.**

**First, remember that poll I was telling you about? Well, I didn't actually PUT IT ON MY PROFILE, so there's no way you could have seen it.**

**Second, I took out my anger on the story and now I have to fix the mess I've made. I mean, seriously: WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? I FRICKIN MADE SOMEONE STOP BREATHING! I don't even know who! So now I have to kill somebody off. If I wasn't being such a brat, I wouldn't have messed up this entire story!**

**And SOMEHOW I managed to get myself grounded so I haven't updated in over a week! I don't even know what I did!**

**Anyway, Virtual Cookies (::) for: PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain; allen r; Sizzlen' Dragon; Percabeth42100; BooBird12; coolguy, pepsicola541; baboo; and KatieElizabethGrace. And an EXTRA cookie for pepsicola541 because he/she took the name challenge from Chapter 2, so congraginations (I know exactly what I said, so don't criticize) !  
**

**So (finally) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Percy Jackson, PERCY AND ANNABETH WOULDN'T BE IN TARTAURUS RIGHT NOW! *runs and sobs in a corner***

* * *

**Annabeth's**** POV**

No way. One of my best friends Not. Breathing.

Could this day possibly get any worse?

Thalia won't even tell me who. After she broke down, she wouldn't tell me anything else. She didn't need to say which hospital they were at. I know exactly where they are: the hospital Nico's mom works at.

It's really close to the school, so i didn't bother getting a taxi. It would take to long, anyway.

That's why I'm currently running down Broadway, trying to fight off the tears.

My heart is literally about to pop out of my chest. With my singing legs and heart, all I want to do is lie down, to realize that I'm still in the library, having a horrible nightmare. But I know that no matter how much I want it to happen, it won't.

My mind could never conjure up something so real and painful.

I wish Thalia would tell me more about what's going on. Me not knowing so much is dangerous for my sanity. One of my many flaws is that I _always _jump to conclusions. Especially when I'm scared.

Yes, I admit it. I, Annabeth Chase, am scared out of my mind. Who wouldn't be? These are my _best friends_. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for them. They're the ones that comfort me when I'm on the verge of a break down. Like I am right now.

And today I could lose one of them.

Nico. I've know him since I was twelve. I remember when he used to play with Mythomagic cards. He was absolutely obsessed with that game, even though it was extremely nerdy. There were multiple times when he tried to teach me how play. I never caught on, though. He can be extremely depressing sometimes. With that whole goth thing he has (even though he denies it, just like Thalia), he'd be really scary if he weren't so scrawny. At least, he _was _scrawny. Now, he's _very_ buff. I haven't had much time to get used to not seeing that short little obsessed-with-death-kid, and I might not get to.

Then there's Percy. Brave, funny, unbelievably stupid Kelp-For-Brains. When we met at age five, I thought he was such a dork. I never wanted anything to do with him until he stopped some bullies from picking on me, resulting in him getting a black eye. After that, he never left my side. It's not like ever wanted him to. He is so loyal that he went as far as inviting me on his family trip to Greece, just because he knew I'd been dying to go there. He's literally the sweetest person to ever walk the earth, and I'm so lucky to have him as my best friend.

What if I never get a chance to say goodbye?

I've been selfish. They are so important to me, and I've been taking them for granted. I always laugh at/ punch them whenever they do something stupid (and that's often enough). Whenever I'd get mad, I'd shut them out. I'd shut everybody out. Not ever telling them what was wrong. I'd put up the walls that I've been building up for years. It isn't their faults. It's a defense mechanism I've learned to do over the years. So much crap has happened in my life that being evasive is the only thing that's keeping me from breaking. If I lose someone else... I'll shatter for sure.

Listen to me. Listen to how selfish I'm being _yet again._ My best friends could be on their death beds right now, and all I'm thinking about is me.

I disgust myself.

They don't deserve this. What could they have possibly done to deserve this? Sure, they've gotten into their fair share of fight, but those were beating up the jerks who messed with their friends. They are such amazing people, and I don't know what the rest of us would do without either one of them. I don't know what _I _would do without either one of them.

I swear, if I find out whoever the asshole is who crashed into my best friends, I will personally make sure they never see day light again.

I don't know when I got in front of the hospital, but I've stopped running and am trying to catch my breath. My lungs are literally on fire. I have to put m y hands on my knees to keep from collapsing. The tears have somehow stopped running down my face, but my vision is still blurry. Suddenly I feel nauseous. _Not now, Annabeth. _I tell myself. _Get up and make sure they're okay. _

The second I manage to straighten up, my vision goes black.

**The end of this chapter!**

**I know some of you are probably ready to shoot me with an arrow right now (yes, I'm talking to _you _pepsicola541), but I'm on Spring Break right now, so I'll be updating all this week!**

**Don't forget to review! I know this chapter is kind of sucky, but tell me what you think and ask questions, anyway.**

**Later!**

**-LongLive**


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth

**I am so so so so sorry! I should've updated a while ago and I didn't but I'm really really really sorry :`(**

**I would like to give Virtual Cookies (::) to: allen r; WolfGirl57; NeverGonnaBePerfect; pepsicola541; book weirdo; and Chicadiva75.**

**To WolfGirl57: YAY ANOTHER LINKIN' PARK LOVER!  
**

**I want everybody to read this one, k? To pepsicola541: I read your story 'Reopened Chapters' and I absolutely LOVE it. Your a really good writer and I want you to keep writing it!**

**And to book weirdo: I'm one to. Some people think I'm a girly-girl, but I'm not. And I'll _try_ to make the chapters longer.  
**

**Song of the day (I thought I'd try this out): Paradise by Coldplay**

**Okay! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I may be weird, but I'm not weird enough to come up with Leo Valdez and the other Percy Jackson characters!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV  
**

I would like to say I put up a fight. I would like to say I left the person who blindfolded me some nasty scratches to remember me by. I would also like to say that I didn't just about pee my pants when someone picked me up bridal-style.

But I can't.

I know I should've done all those things, and more, but I didn't. I don't know if it was because I already felt so helpless. Or if I'm so grief-stricken that I just don't care about what happens. Or (this is probably the most likely) I was too shocked to do anything.

But, when I recovered my wits, that smell hit my nose. It was only for a brief second before whoever was carrying me set me down, but I'm sure of it.

The sea. And blue chocolate chip cookies.

That thought sent a lot of emotions through me. First relief, because if he's moving, then that means he's not dead. Then grief, because if he's alive, then that means Nico's the one who wasn't breathing. Then confusion, because if they were just in a car accident, how is he strong enough to carry me? Or anything, for that matter?

Then anger. Cold, blinding anger. Because if he has enough strength to even be _walking _then that means that there was no accident. Nobody almost died.

Thalia lied.

I don't know which thought is more terrifying: Thalia could have told the truth about everything, and I'm _actually _being kidnapped. Or that Thalia Amelia Grace, _my fucking best friend_, lied to me. For the first time. **(AN: It is so creepy, the second I typed that, 'For The First Time' by The Script started playing O-O)**

I don't know what the hell is going on, but I know that my best friends in the entire world are behind this.

I'm in a car, apparently. Leather seats (I still can't see because of the blindfold, but I can feel the seats), and it has that 'new car' smell, and I think I'm in the shot-gun seat

There are other people in the car, I can tell they're trying to be quiet, but I can still here them whispering. It's pretty creepy, actually.

The car starts, and I have this strong urge to punch whoever's driving in the face. But I fight it. My so-called _friends_ will probably expect me to do that. I won't give them the satisfaction of thinking they know me. Not anymore. So, I let myself go limp and pretend to be unconscious.

The only downfall to that plan is that my head thumped against the window, and I actually knocked-out.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but the stiffness in my limbs means it's been awhile.

We're still driving. Apparently they think I'm still asleep, because they're not whispering anymore.

Gods, I wish they were. Because then I wouldn't be able to recognize their voices.

Percy: "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Nico: *snort* "It was_ your _idea!"

Katie: "I think he has a point. Isn't this kind of mean?"

Travis: "How is this mean?"

Katie: "Because we practically kidnapped her!"

Conner: "We didn't kidnap her. We're just going along with the plan." So, there's a plan, huh?

Beck (short for Beckendorf): "What excuse did you tell her, anyway?"

Thalia (that little emo traitor): "I said we were in a car accident and Nico and Percy were severely injured."

Percy and Nico: "WHAT!"

Someone slammed on the breaks and I flew forward, hitting my head on the dashboard. I had to strangle back a groan; I still want them to think I'm asleep.

Thalia: "WHAT THE FUCK PERCY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!"

Silena: "You messed up my hair!" Typical.

Someone picks my head up and leans back on the window.

Percy: "Why the hell would you tell her that!"

Thalia: "You said to get her to come!"

Nico: "That doesn't mean you have to scare the girl have to death!"

Katie: "Yeah, Thalia. That was pretty cruel."

Okay. So maybe not all my friends are heartless. But this is just making Thalia seem more despicable.

Conner: "You know you just screwed us over, right?"

Thalia: "How did I do that?"

Conner: "Because you told her a major lie. So when she wakes up, she's gonna be pissed." DAMN RIGHT I AM!

Percy: "Shit, Thalia! You were supposed to just get her to show up!"

Thalia: "How else was I supposed to do that?" I could tell by her tone that she was pissed. Welcome to the club.

Beck: "You could have said all of us were meeting there."

Thalia: "That's stupid. Why would we be meeting at a hospital?"

Silena: "Because Nico's mom needed him and we decided to go with him."

Thalia: "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! IT'S TOO LATE TO TAKE IT BACK, SO LET'S KEEP DRIVING AND DEAL WITH IT WHEN SHE WAKES UP!"

Everybody grumbled, and the car starts again.

* * *

I can't take it anymore. My ADHD has kicked in to overdrive. If I don't do something, _anything_, I'll go insane.

I'm sitting up when Silena says, "Hey Perce? Have you asked her out yet?"

I immediately froze. Nobody has noticed me yet. Percy asked someone out? Who?

Percy: "Who?" I don't have to be looking to know that his face is beat red.

Nico: "This idiot asked someone out?"

Travis and Conner: "OOOOOOH! Percy has a crush!"

Thalia: *snort* "Who would go out with his sorry ass?"

Percy: "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Silena: "Come on, Percy! You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about."

Percy: "Will you give me a hint?"

Silena: "She sitting right next to you!"

Yet again, someone slams on the brakes and my head gets acquainted with the dashboard. This time, I let myself groan.

It's dead silent. No one helps me up this time.

Someone whispers, loudly, "Is she awake?"

Oh well. May as well pretend to wake up.

I slowly sit up and raise my hand to my head. "What *yawn* happened?" That yawn was real. For some reason, I'm really tired.

Now that they know I'm awake, I can yell. I start to take off my blindfold but someone's hands stop me. "What the hell! WHY AM I BLINDFOLDED? WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"

Percy: "Annabeth, calm down. You're okay."

"Then why the fuck am-" Oh. Almost forgot. "Percy? What-"

Percy: "Yes. Me and Nico are fine. There was no car accident."

"But Thalia..." I trail off. I can here someone tapping there fingers, and instantly now it's her. She always does that when she's nervous. "She lied." I say, barely above a whisper.

It's not until now that I realize just how betrayed I feel because of her. We're supposed to not keep secrets from each other. Tell each other everything. I tell her _everything_. I thought she did, too. We're supposed to be friends...

I throw my arms around Percy's neck. He didn't lie. He trusts me. It's taking all of my will power to not cry, because there is so much tension in me that I have to let it out.

Percy: "Annabeth? Are you okay?"

"SHE SAID YOU WERE IN A CAR ACCIDENT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I try to keep my voice steady, but it cracks on the word 'dead'. "Where's Nico?"

Nico: "I'm right here." He sounds like he's behind me. I turn around and feel another arm go around my shoulder. I lean my head over so it rests on his arm and my left arm goes around his waist, while my other one stays around Percy.

We stayed like that for a while until I came back to my senses, and my anger came back full-force. I dig my nails into their backs.

Nico: "HOLY SHIT!"

Percy: "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

I pull back. "For letting me think you were gone!"

Nico: "We didn't know Thalia was gonna say that!"

Thalia: "Oh, sure. Blame everything on me."

I whip around. Even though I can't see, I glare in the direction of her voice. "You better shut the fuck up," I say, my voice dangerously calm. "What kind of a sick person tells someone that their best friends were in a car accident, huh? What kind of person tells someone that one of their best friends is _dead? _WHAT KIND OF FRIEND DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" My voice voice rises with every word I say.

"Annie-

"Don't. Call. Me. That! We're supposed to be friends!"

"We are friends!"

"Obviously we're not if you think you can just lie to me whenever you want!"

"I don't think that!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?! It would've been one thing if you lied about something else. But you fucking gave me a heart attack thing that you guys were hurt." My tone went from angry to hurt in about five seconds. I'm gripping the back of my seat so hard that it might break. "I'm giving you one more chance. Tell me what's going on, and I'll forgive you."

Silence, I realize, is the worst sound on earth.

I try to take off my blindfold again, but those same hands stop me.

"Why can't I take it off?" Now I'm a little annoyed.

Thalia finally talks, "It's your birthday tomorrow. We thought we'd take you somewhere, as a surprise."

Well, they succeeded in the surprise part.

"I still don't get why I'm blind folded."

Nico: "Because you'd probably figure out where we're going if you could see." Oh. That makes sense.

"Well... Fine. But, why couldn't you have told me where we were going in the first place?"

Conner: "Because you passed out before we could say anything."

Wait a minute. "Who all is here?"

Percy: Me, Thalia, Nico, The Stolls, Katie, Beck, Silena, and Chris and Clarisse are in the back."

"Who's car are we in?"

Nico: "Chris's van." That explains how so many people could fit in here.

"What time is it."

Thalia: "9:30."

"Who's driving?"

Percy: "Me?"

That ended our conversation.

We drove for about 10 more minutes before realization hit me.

Percy's driving.

I'm in the passenger seat.

I'm sitting next to him.

Silena said he likes the girl sitting next to him.

Percy Jackson likes _me._

**And that's the end of this chapter!**

**And look! NOBODY DIED! How awesome am I?**

**I'd like to thank all of you who are still reading this even though your probably pissed at me.**

**I'll see you soon!**

**PS: pepsicola541, read my review of your story. Don't forget our deal. ;)**

**-LongLive**


	6. Chapter 6: Percy

**I'm back!  
**

**Virtual Cookies (::) for: Jacksonluver101; blueice2449; SleepingQueen17; Emchmi999; August1999; emblah01; Chichdiva75; allen r; WolfGirl57; book weirdo; Kaycee; Boobird12; Random Reader 14; Happyperson; and last, but _certainly _not least, SwimmingBoiWonder! And an extra cookie for Emchmi999, who took the name challenge from Chapter 2!**

**I got a lot more reviews than last time and I'm _really _happy!**

**To Jacksonluver101: I read it and LOVE it!  
**

**To blueice2449: You just gave me an idea :)**

**To SleepingQueen17: You have an _awesome _taste in music!**

**To Emchmi999: I was about to, then I thought it would be too obvious.**

**To August1999: I read your Truth or Dare story! _Loved_ it!  
**

**To WolfGirl57: HAHAHAHA!**

**To book weirdo: WOLFGIRL, LOOK! ANOTHER LINKIN PARK LOVER! AND I _LOVE_ THE FRAY!**

**To SwimmingBoiWonder: I'm so flattered ;)**

**Song of The Day: Hey There Delighla by The Plain White T's**

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah. I don't know how I can stress the fact that I'm a _girl, _so I'm not gonna even bother.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I'm exhausted.

Everybody's been telling me that I should let someone else drive and take a nap, but I wouldn't feel right. It was my idea to do this for Wise Girl, and I want to be the one who brings her to it. Although I'm having an ab about what Silena said earlier.

Did Annabeth hear? I honestly doubt that she's been asleep this entire time. What if she heard and now hates me? What if things are awkward between us now? What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore?

_What if she feels the same way?_

Yeah, like that could ever happen. And it's not like I _like _her; she's just my friend.

_Are you sure about that?_

Whatever twisted part of my brain is thinking this better shut up!

Look at me, arguing with myself.

This is driving me insane. I don't want our relationship to be affected because Silena is a little ditzy, no offense. And, anyway, even if Annabeth did here something, Silena didn't say _who_ it was, and Annabeth's blindfolded.

That calmed me down, but not much.

"Are we they're they're yet?" The Stolls wined.

"No," I say.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

This went on for another 10 minutes before Katie finally snapped. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

"What did you just say?" she glared at them and they shrank away.

"Yes ma'am," they mumbled.

"Gods, Kate," Clarisse chides. "I didn't know you could be so scary."

Annabeth was sitting with her elbow on the window sill and her head on her hand. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not because of the blindfold.

"Anna, are you awake?" Nico shoves her hand form under her head and and she falls into the window. "Guess not..."

"She's asleep?" Silena asked.

"Yep."

"Good. Now we can go back to what I was saying earlier."

"When?" asked Katie.

"Right before Annabeth woke up." I nearly crashed into the car in front of us.

I'm pretty sure my face resembled an over-sized tomato. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is!" Silena shrieks. "And you never answered my question."

I sigh. "No, I didn't ask her out. And I wasn't thinking about doing so."

"That's an absolute lie," Clarisse said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "What do you know about relationships?"

Clarisse narrowed her eyes at her. "I have a boyfriend, don't I?"

"Girls! You're getting off track!" Silena yelled, irritated.

"But-" they both started.

"NO BUTS! SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GET A HEEL IN YOUR EYE!"

"Yes ma'am," they grumbled. Silena can be very scary sometimes; especially when it comes to who she thinks is the new 'it' couple.

"Now," she glares at Katie and Clarisse, daring them to interrupt her again, "let's get back to the crisis at hand." I roll my eyes. "Clarisse war correct; that was a lie. Everybody knows you like each other, so stop tying to deny it."

"Silena," I say slowly, "we don't like each other."

"_Yes_," she mimics my tone, "you do."

"She's right. Every time she walks in the room you stare at her," Beck says.

"Not only then, whenever she's around you completely space-out form the conversation and just look at her," said Chris.

"Remember that beach party last year? She was wearing a bikini and you literally drooled," Travis laughed.

"FINE! Even if I do _sort-of _have feelings for her, why does it matter?" My face is probably stained red with how much I'm blushing.

"_Because _we can help you get her," Silena said matter-of-factually.

I look over at Annabeth. She looked so peaceful when she's sleeping. The sun was practically making her golden hair glow. She's not like other girls. She doesn't wear make up, or do her hair, or spend an hour trying to pick out clothes. Not that she needs to. She's just down-to-earth and naturally-beautiful...

"PERCY!"

My head snapped forward and I swerved right to avoid a taco truck.

"AHHHHH!"

The van starts thumping up and down uncontrollably. My vision gets blurry and it's hard to see anything. Then all of the sudden we're not moving anymore, and the airbag slaps me in the face.

What the hell is wrong with me?! Even I'm not dense enough to realize that your supposed to keep your eyes on the fucking road!

There's a moment of silence when everybody's trying to catch their breath when Annabeth yells, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"WHERE ARE WE?"

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"MY MAKE UP'S RUINED!" Five drachmas for whoever can guess who _that _was.

"IS EVERYONE OK?"

"WHERE ARE WE?"

"Uuuunnngh..."

Everyone shuts up. Where the crap did _that_ come from?

Something starts thumping around in the trunk. We all sat there in shock, then burst open the doors open.

We're down hill, with the road close by but at least 3 stories upward. I don't know how we'll be able to get the car back up there. Maybe Annabeth could come up with something...

_Stop it! _I scold myself. _Thinking about her is how you got here in the first place!_

Chris popped open the back of the van and we all just tried to take in the sight.

A red-head was sitting indian-style, rubbing her eyes. When she looked up, we were all surprised to see green eyes.

"_RACHEL?"_

**I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but I have an idea ;)**

**Sorry this is late but PLEASE review! You can say anything you want as long as it's not mean.**

**And I'm _really _sorry this chapter wasn't longer. I was having a slight case of writer's block and I didn't really know what else to do.**

**See you later!**

**-LongLive**


	7. Chapter 7: Annabeth and Percy

**Hi!**

**Thanks to: SwimmingBoiWonder; WolfGirl57; Guest; 16thmoon; time is taking its sweet time; August1999; Chicadiva75; allen r; book weirdo; Jellykit99 for reviewing!  
**

**To 16thmoon: I like them both, but The Script is my favorite.**

**To time is taking its sweet time: BOOK WEIRDO AND WOLFGIRL, WE'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE!  
**

**To Chicadiva75: THANKS!**

**To book weirdo: I LOVE their song Lullaby :)**

**Song: Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Please listen to this one, okay?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm broke and own nothing.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV  
**

While everyone else was getting out in a frenzy, Thalia helped me since I was still blindfolded.

"Look, Annabeth-"

I cut her off, "Thalia, it's okay."

She sounds hopeful. "So your not mad?"

"No, I'm still mad. But I _do_ forgive you." I started walking off (even though I couldn't see) when I heard something that made my blood turn to ice.

"_RACHEL?"_

I tore off the blindfold and ran to the back of the van. Sure enough, the red-headed Tartarus- spawn was sitting cross-legged in the trunk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, DARE?" I literally growled. Everyone's heads whipped toward me, and they cleared a path for me to walk through.

Rachel was just sitting there with that _fucking smirk _on her overly made up face. Only now there was purple bruise showing on her jaw.

_Probably didn't want to hide it so people would have sympathy for her, _I thought.

"Are going to answer me, or am I going to have to wipe that smirk off your face again?" My voice was dangerously calm. I meant it, too; I was more than happy to knock some sense into her again.

She faltered slightly (making me beyond happy) and she said in an innocent voice, "The Stolls invited me."

We all turned them. "WHAT?"

I grabbed them by their collars and brought their faces down so they had to look me in the eye. "Why?" I said through gritted teeth.

Conner gulped, and Travis said shyly, "She- she overheard us talking about the trip, and- and..." He saw the look in my eyes, and paled. "IT WAS CONNER! HE INVITED HER!"

Conner's eyes went wide. "NO, it was him! He said it was okay for her to come!"

"You're the one who suggested it in the first place!"

I pulled their collars together and they head-butted. "SHUT IT! I don't care which one did it, but you _both _better hope you never end up alone in a room with me, got it?" They nodded.

I let go and turn back to Rachel. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, they invited me," she shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you had to agree," Clarisse sneered.

I walked until I stood directly in front of her. "Why are you here?" She opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "Why are you _really _here?" I corrected myself.

The smirk came back and she talked in a low voice so only I could hear. "You said he doesn't want me. I'm here to prove you wrong."

I raise a fist, but Percy grabbed my waist from behind. "Rachel, this is supposed to be a birthday present for Annabeth. So..." he trailed off. My brain was slightly malfunctioning from the feeling of his hands and his warmth on my back.

Rachel scowled, but soon changed it to a sickly-sweet smile. "Percy, I know this wasn't what you were expecting, but I think that things may be better between me and Annabeth if we spent some time together. Plus, I bought her a present."

"COMPLETE BULL SHIT," I yelled.

"Come on, Anna," I glared at her, "Can't we just try? It's not like we've always been this way."

"You haven't?" Silena asked in disbelief.

"No. When we first met, we got along pretty well." They all stared at us like we had grown another head.

"Yeah, _when we first met. _Things got sour when-" I stopped. When realization hit me, my face went red. Things were going pretty well until Percy came. As soon as he did, I could tell that she had a crush on him. And I didn't like it. _Percy's _the reason we don't get along.

Or more specific, my jealousy is the reason.

Katie spoke, "When what?"

"Nothing," I squeaked. Rachel looked curious, but I could tell she was amused.

"Annabeth, please? If this doesn't work, then we can go back to the way we were before. But, can't we at least _try_?" She said it so sincere that I knew it was fake.

I was about to tell her off when Percy said, "Yes."

I wrenched away his hands and turned to him. "_What?"_

"Annabeth, you should proba-"

"NO! You don't tell me what to do!"

"Annabeth, calm-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Guys-" Nico starts.

"YOU SHOULD GIVE HER A CHANCE!"

"WHY SHOULD I? AND WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE FRIENDS! YOU KNOW SHE ISN'T COMPLETELY BAD!"

"THE KEY WORD IN THERE IS _WERE_! WE _WERE_ FRIENDS!"

"AND YOU AREN'T ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO STUBBORN TO LISTEN! IF YOU STOPPED ACTING LIKE A BLONDE FOR ONE SECOND THEN YOU TWO MIGHT GET ALONG!"

Everyone froze. Even he looked shocked at what we said. "Ann-"

I shoved his chest and ran past him.

Someone shouted my name, but I didn't stop. The branches from the trees cut into my face and hands while tears streamed from my eyes.

I heard footsteps crashing through the undergrowth, and I ran faster. If I stopped moving, I would break.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I seriously need to get my brain checked.

I don't even know what happened! We just started _screaming_ at each other. Then my diseased mind decided that _now_ would be the perfect time to say something stupid. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me; I do.

Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Nico, and Beck went after her, leaving The Stolls, Silena, Rachel, me, and a very pissed Thalia.

Thalia slapped my cheek. "ARE YOU INSANE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

I didn't register any pain as I plopped down on the ground in the fetal position.

"He's lost it..." mumbled Travis.

I started rocking back and fourth, trying to calm down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Percy, calm down. It'll be okay," Silena said.

She removed her hand when I gave her a death glare. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN I JUST SCREWED UP? SHE PROBABLY HATES ME NOW!" I put my head on my knees.

"She doesn't hate you. It's impossible to hate the person you love," she said matter-of-factually.

"SILENA, WAKE UP! This isn't one of your romance stories! She never had feelings for me, but now I'll be lucky if she ever talks to me again! What do I do?" My voice went from angry to desperate.

Rachel sat beside me (pretty close, I may add). "Look, you're her best friend. She won't be mad at you forever." She mumbled something under breath that I didn't hear, but Thalia apparently did.

She narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "Look, Red. None of this would've happened if you didn't come here in the first place. So SHUT. UP," she snarled.

Thalia turned to me, "Did you mean what you said?" I shook my head. "Then you better hope they bring her back soon. If I see that she in any kind of pain," she crouched down so that our eyes were level, "I. Will. Rip. Your. Nuts. Off."

I gulped.

_Please, Annabeth. Come back safe or else my balls and sanity are in trouble._

**I tried, okay?**

**Don't forget to review and look up that song!**

**-LongLive**


	8. Chapter 8: Annabeth and Percy

**SORRY! It's been awhile and I'm sorry!**

**Thanks to: KayCee; Jellykit99; August1999; allen r; Chicadiva75; Emchmi999; and book weirdo!**

**To Chicadiva75: THANKS!**

**To Emchmi999: I know right :l**

**To book weirdo: I LOVE Divergent, but I've never heard of the other one :)**

**Song: Love The Way You Lie Part 2 by Eminem**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm too awesome to be Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**  


_Why am I running? How _long_ have I been running? How long_ will _I run?__ When have I ever been know to run away from my problems? Why is Percy taking_ her _side?_

All these are questions I would love to get an answer to.

There are still footsteps behind me, getting closer and closer. But I keep going. Why? Another question to be answered later.

"Annabeth!" Nico, Katie, or Beck called. I can't hear that well for some reason. Everything seems so distant...

The ground rises up, and the sound of crinkling leaves fills my brain. Then the world goes back.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

They all came back with worried expressions. Me, being the Seaweed Brain that I am, immediately freaked out.

"What happened? Where's An-"

I stop. Beckendorf carried a blonde girl bridal-style. From the way her limbs move lifelessly, I can tell she's unconscious.

I took a step towards her, but a hand stopped me.

"You better," Thalia growls in my ear, "_pray _that she's okay. Or else, I don't see you peeing anytime soon." I gulp.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm passing out a lot lately; that can't be healthy...

You know that feeling when you wake up and it's like _everything _hurts? Like little sound huts your ears, little light hurts your eyes? And when you know that you have to get up, but your body is too tired?

That's how I feel right now.

I'm back in the van (without a blindfold) and my face is wet. At first I thought it was raining, then I remembered our fight.

Me. Annabeth Chase. _Crying_. Over a _guy_. What the hell is wrong with me? Or better yet, what the hell is wrong with _him_?

How can he have me blushing and flustered one minute, then make me want to rip my hair out the next?

Most people would just be a little mad and get over it, but not me. Ever since I was little, people thought I was stupid or ditzy because I was blonde. I was bullied so much until he came...

* * *

_*Flashback When She Was 5*  
_

_"Awww, what's wrong, DB? Don't like the attention?" DB was my nickname at school. It stood for 'Dumb Blonde'. Some six year-old was pulling on my hair and teasing me. I didn't know why; I wasn't doing anything to him. I was just sitting there in the sandbox minding my own business, when he just started messing with me._

_To say the least, I was irritated._

_"Hey!" I turned my head (well, as much as I could with this boy's hold on my hair._

_Standing off to the side was a boy with really messy hair and pretty eyes. He was really skinny, so it looked funny when he tried (and failed) to look intimidating._

_The bully laughed. "What do you want?"_

_"Stop being a_ **(AN: Please forgive me) **_ doody head and leave her alone!"_

_I didn't have any friends, let alone people who were willing to stick up for me. So I was beyond shocked that this scrawny kid was standing up to someone who's twice his size._

_The bully let go of my hair and walked up to the boy. "I'm not a doody head!" he yelled. My head was hurting from when he was pulling on my hair._

_"Yes you are!" The boy started yelling, "DOODY HEAD! DOODY HEAD!" I was giggling; he looked so funny._

_"STOP THAT!" The bully's face was red. I stopped giggling when he hit the boy in the face. The boy fell to the ground.  
_

_I stood. "Hey! You can't do that!"  
_

_ The bully turned to me. "Yes I- AHH!" He went face-first into the sand, and got a mouth-full of it._

_I looked at the boy, and he nodded. Before the bully could get up, we ran. There were several times when he almost tripped, but I caught him.  
_

_We stopped when we couldn't see the sandbox anymore. He was so out of breath that he collapsed onto the grass. I sat next to him._

_"I'm sorry about your eye," I mumbled. I bowed my head so that my hair hid my face._

_"It's okay. It's not like you did it." I looked down at him, and was relieved to see he was smiling. "I'm Percy."_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

He was my first friend. He was the only person who stood up for me. And now _he's _the one that's discriminating me because I'm _blonde._

The thought makes me sick to my stomach. Why would he do that? Why was he defending that she-devil? Does he _like _her?

_Does he?_

Why do I feel like crying again?

"Annabeth?"

I sit up. Someone layed me on the middle row of seats, with my head by the right door.

Silena and Katie are looking at me with concerned expressions.

"Are you okay?" asks Katie.

I nod, poker-faced. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" It would have been convincing if my voice hadn't dcracked at the end.

"Anna, you know he didn't mean that, right? He would never say something like that," said Silena.

My eyes started tearing up. "Then why did he? And why was he defending _her_?"

They look at each other. "Annabeth," Katie slides into to the seat next to me, "He never meant to hurt you. You know how he is; always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time." She rolled her eyes. "_But _you're really important to him. He wasn't mad because of you and Rachel."

I raise an eyebrow. _What's _that _supposed to mean?_ "Then why was he so mad?" I ask slowly.

"Because," Silena sits next to Katie, "he's frustrated."

"Why?"

"Annabeth, I can't tell you everything. That's his job. But, he's been unknowingly dropping hints about something for _years_, and you haven't caught on" She says it like that's the answer to this freaking mess. Katie nods.

"But... hints like what?" I am never confused about _anything__, _but Silena's stupid riddles are giving me a _worse _headache.

Katie answers for her, "Like paying _extra _attention to you, opening doors. OH, a big one is that you're the only person he doesn't wack for calling him 'Seaweed Brain'."

I stare at my hands. Why is this so hard? Why won't they just tell me what's wrong with my best friend?

If I want answers, I'm gonna have to talk to him.

**Okay so, it's been like over two weeks since I've last updated, and this chapter is pretty crappy, so feel free to be mad.**

**BUT don't give up on this story yet! Thanks to SwimmingBoiWonder (even though I have no idea why I'd listen to that weirdo...) this story is gonna be a lot longer and pretty interesting :)**

**And I PROMISE that I'm gonna get better at updating! Remember, I'm new at this. So don't be TOO mad.**

**See you later!**

**-LongLive**


	9. Chapter 9: Annabeth

**You're probably plotting the best way to kill me without getting caught right now.**

**Thanks to: ShineForMe8012; LaurenDaGal; Uriah-Tris; Emchmi999; JellyKit99; allen r; Owls123; percabethisthebestshipever; Guest; everett2; August1999; SwimmingBoiWonder; Stephenlongboard; book weirdo; ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted; and !  
**

**To Uriah-Tris: You read Divergent, didn't you?**

**To JellyKit99: I'm trying, okay?**

**To Guest: YOU OWE ME A COOKIE!**

**To SwimmingBoiWonder: No, just weird :P**

**To book weirdo: No offense to anyone but... Yeah, they suck.**

**Song: Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, no matter how much I wish I did...**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After that little talk (which I still don't get) I'm even more pissed than before. What's going on with Percy that they won't even tell me? This is giving me a headache...

It's not helping that we're basically stuck. Percy figures that it's only a two-hour more drive to where ever the crap we're going, but we won't be getting there anytime soon when the highway is ten feet above us. Katie and The Stolls went off a while ago looking for a less steep incline to the road, but they're not back yet. I'm pretty sure Conner and Travis only agreed to go because I'm still ready to snap their necks.

The worst thing about this mess? Rachel's stuck here too. We haven't spoken since the fight, mostly because she's making a point of staying _way _too close to Percy. I haven't talked to him either. Seeing them together... well, doesn't sit very well with me. I'm not even sure why it bothers me so much, it just does.

"Hey Annabeth?" I turn around and see Beck leaning against a tree. "Me and Percy-

"Percy and I," I correct. He rolls his eyes.

"_Percy and I _are going to look for a lake or something. It's getting late and Chris is starting to complain about how thirsty he is." He shakes his head.

I was about to say something when I realize what he said. "_What? _Are you crazy? We're in the middle of no where, it's dark, and you want to go _out?_

He raised his hands in surrender. "It was Percy's idea, not mine. I just though I should let you know where we're going."

"I'm going with you." _What did I just say?_

He gave me a look. "Annabeth, are you sure-"

"Yes, I am." _NO, I'M NOT!_ "You go tell Silena that we're leaving, and I'll get Percy." _IT'S OFFICIAL, I'VE GONE INSANE!_

I should have gone to tell Silena. But _nooooo,_ I'm making myself go talk to him. What's _wrong_ with me?

I shake my head.

Percy and Rachel are sitting in front of a tree, with her basically in Percy's lap (no surprise). For some reason the sight makes my blood boil.

"Come on Percy," I said through gritted teeth, "We're leaving."

His eyebrows scrunch together. "What do you mean?" _Gods he looks adorable like that._

"You, me, and Beck are going to look for water, now get up." I'm still mad about the fight, and _her _being right there is not helping my mood.

Speak of the devil, she chooses now to talk. "Are you stupid? It's pitch black outside and you want him to go out there?" she squeaks. Her scrawny arms wrap around his bicep and cling to him, making me clench my teeth.

"He's not a baby, Red. And Beck and I are going with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt," I said as if I was talking to a baby. I swear I heard her growl.

Percy shook her arm off and stood up. "Let's go," his voice was tight.

Rachel stood up and threw her arms around his torso. "Be careful okay?" She looked up and batted her eyes.

Before he could reply I grabbed his forearm and pulled his to wear Beck was waiting for us.

"OW, ANNA! YOUR NAILS ARE SHARP!" I dug my nail harder, making him cry out.

"Ready to go?" Beck was trying not to laugh. I glared at him.

"Yes," I trudged into the trees without looking back.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Who does she think she is? She doesn't own him!

He doesn't know it yet, but he _does_ really like me. The sooner he, and the bottle-blonde bitch, realize that, the better it will be for everyone. My plan is full-proof. He'll be mine in a week. It would be sooner, but the bitch took him. Gods I hate her.

Look out, Chase. You should bow down now before you get hurt.

**I REALLY wanted to make this longer, but Writer's Block is a real bitch.**

**School's _finally _over, so I'll try to update more, okay?**

**Later!**

**-LongLive**


	10. Chapter 10: Percy

**I was just sitting here, looking over some stuff, when I got curious about my stories. So, I clicked that cute little 'Manage Stories' button and saw the stats. Everything was normal; 9 chapters, published in March. But then my eyes started to wonder and something caught my eye. I realized what it was and calmly said:**

**"HOLY SHIT 100 REVIEWS YOU GUYS FUCKING ROCK!"**

**Promptly scaring the crap out of the majority of my neighborhood.**

**Thanks to: Guests; ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted; Don'tDisTheSonic; AmaazeX; .secretly. ; Silver Ride; book weirdo; OTAKUSOFIA; allen r; Percabth42100; LaurenDaGal; everett2; awesomesaucum; Owls123; Liz Lavenderis; and extra thanks to the 100th reviewer: DragonCrusader!  
**

**Good gods I'm so giddy right now :) I seriously could not be in a better mood. So, to thank you, an early update.**

**Song: Heavy In Your Arms by Florence + The Machine**

**DISCLAIMER: RICK OWNS THE WORLD!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**  


I just don't get it. Why do they hate each other so much? They were friends I first saw Rachel, and literally five minutes later it was like they couldn't stand each other. They tried to hide it and managed to convince everybody else, but I could tell. I've know Annabeth long enough to know when she wants to strangle somebody.

And yet, eleven years later, I still don't know when to keep my mouth shut.

This our first _real _fight. I can't say it's our first fight because we do that all the time; but it's never been this _bad. _It's never been to the point where she will barely even look at me.

To make it all worse, my birth day surprise for her has been officially ruined. We were supposed to just drive up to Montauk and stay the weekend, but now we'll be lucky if we even get out of this forest before Monday. There's no signal out here, so we can't call anybody for help. The only good thing about that was seeing Conner climb a tree with his phone in the air trying to get a few bars, then falling on Travis. None of them got hurt, but it was still pretty funny to see.

Anyway, I asked if we could go looking for water to _avoid _Annabeth. Yeah, I know, that's stupid for several different reasons. That's why I was shocked when I realized that she was coming too. It's probably a good thing considering if she stayed me and Beck would come back to see Rachel decapitated (yeah, I know what that word means; Annabeth rubbed off on me).

Speaking of her, she's currently giving me the silent treatment. No that I could blame her, but it still hurts. Best friends aren't supposed to fight, right? So does that mean we're not best friends anymore? What's happening to us?

You know what? I'm probably just being paranoid. Hopefully.

We're in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to drink (since the Stolls drank every ounce of soda we had), and two girls who are ready to bite each others' heads off at any moment.

Am I afraid of dehydration (ha ha, another big word)? No.

Am I afraid of getting mauled by a bear? No.

Am I afraid of a little blonde girl who's at least fifty pounds lighter than me? YEP! The fastest thing that you could ever learn, is that you _do not _mess with Annabeth Chase. One time a guy pissed her off so much that slammed her copy of _The Lord of the Rings _into his-

"PERCY!"

Next thing I know I'm on the ground blowing leaves out of my mouth.

"YOU DUMBASS, WE'VE CALLED YOUR NAME LIKE TEN TIMES!"

I manage to sit up before she attempts to kick me in my side. I blow my hair out of my face and look up at her.

"Well? Are going to get up or continue to sit there like an idiot?" Hey, at least she's talking to me.

I stand up and brush off my jeans. "Sorry," I mumbled. My face is probably bright red.

She looks at me for a few seconds, then turns around. Beck is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Beck?"

She turns her head so I can see her roll her eyes. "He went ahead while you were on the ground," she glares at me. I give her a sheepish smile and she rolls her eyes again.

We walk in silence for a few minutes before we catch up to Beck. He looks serious. "Were you guys making out back there?" I nearly fell again.

"Wha- What? Why would you think that?" Annabeth sputtered. I'm pretty sure my face was as red as hers.

"Oh, no reason." He looks at me, or really _down _at me; the dude if freakishly tall. "I just thought you would've made a move already." I look down at my feet in an attempt to hide my face.

That's another thing that's been bothering me. I'm almost positive that Annabeth heard what we were talking about in the car. Yeah, she said she was asleep, but I'm not stupid enough to not realize that a person doesn't usually sleep for twelve hours straight. She had to have heard _something._

But would it be a good thing if she did? I mean, could she like me back? What would I do if she did? I highly doubt I could just walk up to her and ask her out, so what would I do? Why am I thinking about this so much? When did I admit that I was in love with my best friend?

Oh, I just did. Damn this girl is screwing with my head.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out. They both look at me like I'm crazy, which I probably am.

"What?" Annabeth's eyebrows are scrunched together in the most adorable way possible.

I look at Beck with a pleading look. He takes the hint. "I'll just go ahead." He clears his throat and walks off, leaving me and Annabeth alone.

She gives me a curious look. "What's up Seaweed Brain?"

I swear she's going too be the death of me someday. She just looks so _innocent._ Her grey eyes are big and shining. Her curly blonde hair is swept up in a messy ponytail. I have to swallow five times before I'm able to speak. "I'm sorry, okay? You know I didn't mean what I said."

Her voice is so low that I almost don't hear her. "I know, but still. It hurt." On impulse I stick a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth." By now we had stopped walking and were just looking at each other.

I don't think we'll ever know who leaned in first, but that's not really important. Bottom line is it was the best kiss ever.

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**-LongLive**


	11. Chapter 11: Annabeth and Rachel

**If you haven't noticed by now, I really suck at updating.**

**Thanks to: Liz Lavenderis; Lou; Don'tDisTheSonic; August1999; boywhosavedtheworld; allen r; MidnightBoredom; karra; Wise Girl-Seaweed Brain; awesomesaucum; Emchmi99; LaurenDaGal; book weirdo; I am Nakita Daughter of Apollo; Dragon Crusader; hannahleigh; Jellykit99; secretp; and Guest!**

**Song: Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

You know those cheesy romance movies where the couple kisses and fireworks start going off? That's exactly what I imagined happening when Percy and I kissed.

Yeah yeah, I know. Me, Annabeth Chase, is getting sappy. But right now, I could honestly care less.

I never really gave much thought to what my first kiss would be like, and I _definitely _never thought I would be stranded in the middle of the woods when it happened, or that it would be _Percy Jackson_ who I was kissing. But it still was better than I could ever imagine it.

The only problem about that kiss? Percy and I still aren't talking.

At least when we weren't talking before I knew why, and _I _was the one avoiding _him_. Now, I'm just not sure what's going on, and I _hate _being confused. Things should be more than great, right? I've only admitted it to myself when we kissed but I've been _waiting _for that to happen.

Yes, I'm falling for my best friend. I've officially gone insane.

At least now I've figured out what Katie and Silena were talking about; about Percy dropping hints. I'd almost convinced myself that I was overreacting to what I heard when we were driving, then the kiss happened. As hard as it is to believe, Percy Jackson likes me, and I like him back.

So why can't we even look at each other? Every time we make eye contact we blush and look away.

When we decided that we'd gone far enough we went back to the van, It was still dark out, but we managed to get back without losing any limbs. Naturally, as soon as stepped into the little clearing that everybody settled in, Rachel tackled Percy in a bear hug.

"Gods, I've been so worried!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Aw man, Prissy didn't get lost in the woods?" Clarisse poked her lip out.

Silena rushed towards Beck and through an arm around Beck's waist and looked at me with wide eyes. "Where have you _been? _You've been gone for two hours!"

What? Two hours?

Percy (who Rachel still hasn't let go of) must have been thinking the same thing since his eyebrows scrunched up. "Two hours? It couldn't have been that long."

Beck smirked. He threw his arm around Silena and said, "It didn't seem like so long because you and Beth were making out most of the time."

**Rachel's POV**

You're probably thinking that I was mad, right? Wrong. In fact, since they've done it _already, _I don't have to worry about making them do it later. My plan is ahead of schedule.

While everyone else was wolf whistling teasing them, I hid my face in Percy's chest to hide my smirk. Chase might think that she's won, but I'm just getting started.

* * *

That blonde bimbo that everyone thinks is _so smart_ still hasn't come up with a plan yet, so we're stuck in the middle of nowhere where anything can come out and eat us. And the bugs _EW! _They're _everywhere!_ That bitch is probably doing this _on purpose _just to torment me.

Since it's like 4 A.M., most of us have fallen asleep, leaving me and Percy awake by a tree.

For my plan to work I have to do something pretty hard. I have to act like the _old _me. The one who went to protests and loved art and didn't give a crap about how she looked and swore to never curse. The one who got picked on and made fun of because she was different. I hate her.

But, Percy's not responding to anything else. I've flirted and done pretty much done things that most guys _dream _for and he acts like I don't exist. I have to play 'nice girl' or else he'll never be mine.

That's why I'm wearing an old pair of paint splattered jeans, a t-shirt, and _no make up._ It feels strange not dressing up and I don't like it.

Percy and Chase haven't spoken since they got back so not only was the kiss part of my plan, it bought me some alone time with Percy to show him that I've 'changed'.

We sat in silence for while until I spoke up. "I'm sorry."

He looked up, startled. "What?" he said dumbly. He's pretty stupid, but I guess it's cute.

"I said I'm sorry." I look at the ground and pretend to look guilty.

"Sorry for what?" Ugh, do I have to spell it out? Really...

I take a deep breath. "Everything. I've treated all of you like crap and I want to fix it." _Okay, good. Keep going. _"I guess I was just tired of everyone thinking I was helpless. I thought that if I acted like that, they wouldn't mess with me anymore."

My plan is dependent on the fact that he's dense. He always tries to see the good in people, so I just have to use it to my advantage. "I'm just tired of acting like that. Not only do most people think I'm a total slut, I lost most of my friends," I fidget with the hem of my shirt.

He looks at me for awhile, probably trying to see if I'm lying, and my breath hitches. He really _is _gorgeous. He's always been cute, but after I became popular, I wasn't attracted to him. He had a horrible social status and I would have to go through _social suicide. _He wasn't worth it, so I just forgot about him.

Then he just _had _to show up looking like a _god_. I am the hottest and most popular person in the school. It's a known fact that I get every guy I want. I've dated every wanted guy in the school, and fucked a few. When Percy came on the first day, I knew what I had to do. I knew that girls were going to be swarming him since he had just become the hottest _guy_ in the school. Any girl that dates him would get instant popularity. That's why I had to get him before anyone else could.

But that's only part of the reason why I want him. I know Chase has been crushing on him for years. And I guess she's not the _ugliest _person ever. If she and Percy started dating, they'd be the hot couple. She'd become one of the most popular girls in the school; there's no way I'm going to let that happen.

Percy looks like he's decided that I'm telling the truth (Thank the gods) and he relaxes into the tree. "You lost your popular friends?"

It takes all my will-power not to roll my eyes. "No, I don't care about them; they're a bunch of fakes." That part I'm being completely truthful about. They spend most of their time following me around and copying whatever I do and wearing whatever I wear, Calypso. The poor thing is almost as stupid as Percy. "I meant my _real_ friends: you and Katie and the Stolls. Heck, I even miss Clarisse. I treated you all like dirt and I regret it." _Gods I'm such a good actress._

He studies me again. "So you're saying that you've changed?" I nod. "Then will you be honest with me?" I nod again. _Where's this going? _"Then what happened between you and Annabeth?"

Oh crap. I can't answer that; Annabeth has to. What am I supposed to say.

I look up at the night sky and pretend to be thinking. The stars are okay, I guess. My mom used to tell me about Greek myths, so I knew about some of the constellations. I can feel Percy's gaze on me and I have to resist a smirk.

"I'm not sure," I finally answer. "We just didn't get along so much. It was okay at first but then we just... I don't know."

I look back at his green eyes. They seem so bright and innocent.

How long will it take to strip that innocence away, literally?

**It's late but I updated so... pleasedon'tkillme! **

**-LongLive**


	12. Chapter 12: Percy and Annabeth

**I know what you're probably thinking: "FINALLY THIS IDIOT IS GETTING BETTER AT UPDATING!" Well, sorry, that's not happening.**

**The only reason why I'm doing it NOW is because I'm going on vacation and won't be back until... August I think? I'm not sure, but it'll be a while.**

**Song: What I've Done by Linkin Park**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It sounds too good to be true. Rachel, confessing about what she did? Even before we started high school and she ditched us, she _never _admitted to doing anything wrong. She has almost as much pride as Annabeth.

Oh, great. I can't think about anything without Annabeth getting into my head. Crap.

Anyway, Rachel _sounds _sincere. She doesn't have any reason to lie, right? I... I don't know. I want to trust her. I want to believe that she's still that goofy artist that everybody liked. Well, _I _liked.

So, yeah, I had a small crush on Rachel. I was ready to ask her out because she made me forget about Annabeth. In my own little way, I always knew that I liked Anna, and it scared me. It still scares me. I don't want to lose my best friend just because I had some more-than-friendly-feeling for her. When I met Rachel, I saw it like an opportunity. She was so much like Annabeth, with her own quirkiness, an`d she was cute. Best part, I hadn't known her for a long time; so if it didn't work out, I wouldn't feel anything.

Terrible, I know. But I was thirteen, okay? There's no way that I would do that now.

That doesn't mean that there's a downside to her wanting to change. I don't like her in anyway, but it would be nice to have her as a friend again.

There's one thing that I'm _positive _she's lying about. When she said that she had no idea what happened to her and Annabeth. There's no way they can hate each other this much and not know why. I wince every time I see the big purple bruise on her jaw. I know Annabeth did it, but why? There is so much I don't know about those two that I want to find out.

Annabeth tells me everything. I'm the only person who knows about her messed up family (Her words, not mine.), how almost killed herself several times, how she ran away when she was little, how she didn't eat for a year because of depression... She trusts me enough to tell me about these things, but not about why she doesn't like someone? How much sense does _that _make?

Rachel looks at me expectantly. She seems honestly apologetic, but there's something in her green eyes that makes me hesitate. Annabeth's better at reading people than I am but-

_Percy STOP IT! Gods, Annabeth get out of my head!_

Remember earlier when I said that she was screwing with my mind? Well, I take that back. She's screwing with my sanity.

"Percy? Say something." Rachel snaps me out of my thoughts. Her voice is pleading.

Should I trust her? After everything she's done to my friends? To Annabeth?

_No, I shouldn't._

_But maybe I should._

_Why does she deserve a second chance after everything she's done?_

_Everyone deserves second chances._

_Did Hitler deserve a second chance?_

_Well, no._

_So why does she get one?_

_Fine, I won't do it._

I take a deep breath. This is going to be hard. "Okay, but you have to promise me something." Her face lights up and she nods eagerly. _What are you doing? _"You have to promise to be honest with _all _of us." _Percy, shut up, what are you doing? _"And you have to make up with Annabeth." _HAHA; that'll NEVER happen! STOP TALKING! _"If you so much as say one thing bad to or about her, you're gone, okay?" She smiles and nods again.

Her pale arms go around my waist. "Oh my gods thank you Percy! You won't regret this, I swear!"

I guess seeing her freckles again made me do it. But one thing is going through my head:

_Annabeth's gonna kill me_.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard everything.

She probably meant to do it when everyone was asleep, but that didn't happen. I've slept through most of the day (Or technically yesterday, since it's around 5 A.M. right now), so she didn't honestly expect me to be asleep, did she?

For the third time in twenty-four hours, I want to strangle him.

First time wasn't his fault, I was just mad at Thalia for saying _that one of my freaking best friends was on his death bed_; I was so relieved that he was okay that I wanted to kill him for making me so worried.

Second time was when we had our fight. If anybody knows _not _to discriminate me because I'm blonde, it's him. That's why it struck home when _he _was the one saying it.

Third time is right now, he's promised to forgive the one person that I can't stand. Not only that, he told her to _make up with me._ He, Red, and I all know that'll never happen. Why we aren't friends can't be fixed unless Percy becomes an ugly (Which would repel Rachel) man-whore (Which would repel me). Since he'll never do that, Rachel and I will never get along.

Why can't he see that? Why is he so _friendly _towards her?

No. I am not jealous. Why should I be? We've had one kiss, and now he's decided that he wants to spend time with _that._ I'm only mad that he's willing to forgive her, _not _that he's giving her attention. Or how close they're sitting to each other at breakfast. Or how they're talking and laughing like best. F-friends.

No, no way. It's just shock, not jealousy. Nope.

At least I wasn't the only one. Everybody else was just as confused and disgusted as I felt.

Right now we're all back in the van, this time I have no blindfold and Rachel isn't hiding in the trunk. Some how Percy ended up squished between Red and I in the middle row.

There's a not-so-steep incline to the road about 3/4's of a mile from where we were camped out. After fifteen minutes of trying to drive up the hill (The van stalled at least six times) we were back on the road. They still won't tell me where we're going.

"Okay everybody, on the count of three," Thalia called from the back. Apparently everyone except me knew what she was talking about because they were nodding and grinning; even Rachel.

"1, 2, 3."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABETH!" They screamed.

My eyes widened and a grin spread across my face. Of course I'd the person to forget there birthday. They're SIXTEENTH birthday. Despite the mood I was in, I can't help but smile like an idiot.

There's a tap on my shoulder. "Open my present first!" Katie shoved a green wrapped box in my face with a huge grin.

I didn't waist time admiring the packaging. Inside was a $50 iTunes card.

"Thanks, Kate!" I reach an arm back and give her a hug.

Silena squeals next to Katie, "EEEEE, me next!" She tossed a pink back over the seat, hitting Percy in the back of his head.

_Maybe that'll nock some sense into him._

I shake my head and reach inside the bag.

Everybody (Except Silena who has the nerve to be smirking) is staring at the gift.

The pink bag says **_Victoria's Secret_**on the side.

The present itself was a lacy sea foam green bra and thong set.

**Underwear for your birthday. Wow.**

**Okay, I'll see you guys in August!**

**-LongLive**


End file.
